Love will Find a Way
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: InuKag major fluff! Bring a toothbrush!


Love Will Find A Way

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

"Kagome! Dammit! Don't you dare go back to that filthy, worthless, PATHETIC hanyou! Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi screamed, gripping her daughter's arm.

Kagome spun around to glare at her mother, "You never looked down on Inuyasha before! I spent two years in the Feudal Era, why now? Because of some mere injuries?!"

**In a perfect world, one we've never known**

**We would never have to face the world alone**

Ms. Higurashi's grip tightened, "He did this to you! HE DID!" Kagome looked away and stared at the well house, "It wasn't his fault......"

Ms. Higurashi let out a sneer of a laugh, "You're too forgiving Kagome! I've watched you come here time and time again, crying at the emotionally harm he caused, I'm not talking about your bloodied clothes, I'm talking about what he does to your heart!"

**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

Kagome lowered her head, her mother smirked, _That got to her-_

"I don't care," The smirk left Ms. Higurashi's face, "What?"

Kagome ripped her hand from her mother's grasp, "I DON'T CARE!" she screamed and took off, launching herself in the well.

**I may not be brave or strong or smart, **

**But somewhere in my secret heart, I know**

Kagome felt the blue haze surround her, leading her to her lover once more. Tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

When the haze dispersed, she looked up at the starry sky that covered the Feudal Era's fields. Slowly she pulled herself up from the wells bottom.

She looked around the field and sank to the ground, her thin arms hugging her sides, only wishing for the comfort of her beloved, the warmth of his embrace.

**Love will find a way**

**Any where I go, I'm home**

She absentmindedly looked up again at the large never ending sky, almost feeling comforted, knowing she was home.

Home, yes! She was home, this would always be her home, with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede......

And Inuyasha, she sobbed lightly, "Oh Inuyasha, I love you I need you......"

**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark, turning into to day**

**Some how we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you, love will find a way**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha peered through the brush as Kagome lifted herself from the well and sink to the ground.

He felt his heart ache at the sight, his beloved crying like that! Who would dare cause his Kagome such misery? Then he heard the most beautiful thing in his life,

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you I need you......."

**I was so afraid, now I realize love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**

Inuyasha stepped forward out of the brush and quietly approached Kagome. He squatted down and carefully smoothed back her hair, earning a gasp and for her to lift her puffy red and blue eyes to meet his amber.

**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes**

Kagome sighed as she realized it was Inuyasha, yet she couldn't mustered the strength to stop the flowing tears.

Suddenly, Inuyasha had sat next to Kagome and pulled her into a warm embrace. Barriers broke down and she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, he absentmindedly smoothed her hair and rubbed circles on her back with his hand.

**And if only they could see it too**

**The happiness I feel with you they'd know**

Kagome smiled after a few moments, she loved the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her, she felt safe and protected, like nothing could ever hurt her.

She felt complete, she was always this way with Inuyasha.

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go, we're home**

Inuyasha pulled back a little and stared into his love's deep blue eyes, "Kagome....this, your mother,"

Kagome brought a finger to his lips, "Forget my mother, as long as I'm with you, I....." she sighed and returned Inuyasha's intense gaze, "I love you, please understand, as long as I'm with you, I'm complete."

**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Some how we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

Inuyasha felt tears sting his eyes, threatening to spill, he embraced the miko tighter and whispered softly into her ear, "I love you too."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction before Inuyasha pulled back a little more before pulling her into a soft yet passionate kiss.

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**


End file.
